


Stiles And Malia's Big Surprise

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Stalia, McCall Pack in Porn, Shock at what they see, Stalia, Stalia watching porn together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Its video night at the Stilinski-Tate household, but Stiles and Malia are about to find themselves in one heck of a shock with their latest choice!





	

**Disclaimer: A fun little thing I thought up but never got around too until now. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Mild adult content and langauge to be found here.**

* * *

It was the every two week video night at the Stilinski-Tate household and both Stiles and Malia were eager and ready for it. Especially after the long tiring week they'd each had at work. Not to mention McCall Pack related matters with a Delegation from Virginia. Both were also as naked as the day they were born and cuddled up as close as possible to one another without him actually being inside of her on the couch as they settled in to watch the film Malia had recently acquired. Both had a fairly strong interest in pornographic films, along with some fairly interesting preferences when it came to porn. There was even talk of them doing a home made sex tape just for their own viewing pleasure but nothing had come of it yet. Their latest viewing, known as 'Pleasures Of The Flesh, volume 18' had some damn good reviews on it as well. And as the film began, both were already doing a little playing with the other to further highten their excitement and enjoyment of what they were about to see. The two married lovebirds also liked to watch porn just because they could and to possibly get any ideas for the bedroom.

And as the film began and both were starting to enjoy it, Stiles would be the first to have a mild freak out over what they were seeing. Which was a bit unusual for that matter! “What the fuck!? Why the Hell is Harley in this!?”

“Maybe she needed the money.” Suggested Malia, who wasn't exactly bothered by the sight of her sort of friend in all her naked glory being ate out by a guy still clothed after some self pleasure on her part.

“Babe, don't be stingy!” Came a voice that made both sit up with shocked looks on their faces.

“No way! She woulda told me!” Grumbled Malia sourly and no longer feeling turned on whatsoever.

“Heh, sorry baby. Enjoy!” Came a very familiar voice that made Stiles flail his arms.

“WHAT THE HELL!? SCOTT'S IN THIS TOO!?”

The shocked lovers watched as Kira began to eat out Harley while Scott took Kira from behind on the bed much to her clear and apparent pleasure once he'd gotten naked. Their shock would only be furthered when Cora and Isaac joined in on the whole thing. “Oh. My. God.” Muttered a very stunned Stiles while Malia unexpectedly found herself being turned on again.

Especially when Scott and Isaac started doing things to one another as Harley began to ride him while Cora and Kira made out and rubbed on one another. “Why am I not dreaming!?” Whined Stiles with a maon as he pinched himself very hard several times.

“I know Cora's my cousin and all, but this is still fucking hot.”

“Bad! Turn it off! I don't wanna see my own best friend naked!”

Stiles continued to flail about as he alternated between looking and not looking while Malia felt more and more turned on by what the people she's pretty close too were doing to one another. “Stiles...” Began the woman as she played with one of her nipples a little.

But he paid her no mind as he continued to agonize over what he was seeing when not hiding his face and for whatever reason, not getting up to turn it off. Growling a little, she reached over and squeezed a certain part of him. Effectively capturing his attention in the process. “M-Malia?” Wondered her husband as he looked to her in a bit of confusion.

All he'd see in return was a smirk on her lips and lust in her eyes. Followed by a pounce from her that led to many, many good things happening for the rest of that night. Of course, he wouldn't be able to look Scott or the others involved in the video for nearly a week until Malia revealed just why he was acting that way much to his embarrassment.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh. Poor Stiles.**


End file.
